Sétima Era Umbral
A Sétima Era Umbral (ou Seventh Umbral Era em inglês) é um evento cataclísmico que aconteceu em Final Fantasy XIV e causou destruição em massa no continente de Eorzea. Toda a subtrama da Sétima Era Umbral foi usada pela equipe de desenvolvimento para explicar as várias atualizações que aconteceram depois que Naoki Yoshida foi nomeado o produtor do jogo, tais como ampliação de monstros e outros eventos, e culminará com o lançamento de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, com a catástrofe Eorza se reformulou, justificando os mapas atualizados na nova versão. A último era umbral aconteceu há 1.500 anos. Esta parte da história do jogo, juntamente com os servidores, chegou a um clímax final a meia-noite (PST) de 11 de novembro de 2012. Um vídeo cinematográfico da destruição chamado Fim de uma era, foi lançado logo após o servidores cairem. As Eras Umbral thumb|200px|Imagem mostrando o Dalamud depois do patch 1.18. Os Eorzeanos acreditam que a terra está sempre mudando de períodos de abundância seguidos de catástrofes que trazem escassez, e às vezes destroem civilizações inteiras. Estes períodos são conhecidos como as Eras Astral (abundância) e Umbral (escassez). Informação relativa aos períodos anteriores à Quinta Era Umbral é difícil de saber, e Pouco se sabe sobre as outras eras além de seus alinhamentos elementares e da destruição da civilização Allagan na a Quarta Era Umbral. Todas as seis eras Umbrais anteriores são baseadas nos seis elementos, o povo de Eorzea acreditava que não haveria mais. Mas, desde a descoberta do sétimo verso da profecia de Mezaya, eles passaram a acreditar em uma Sétima Era Umbral iminente. O alinhamento elemental de cada Era Umbral: * A Primeira Era Umbral do Vento - A guerra entre as cinco tribos errantes começa. * A Segunda Era Umbral do Relâmpago. * A Terceira Era Umbral do Fogo. * A Quarta Era Umbral da Terra - Causada por uma oscilação do acumulo de energia solar transmitida por Dalamud sobre a Crystal Tower, a civilização Allagan foi completamente destruída por um terremoto. * A Quinta Era Umbral do gelo - Conhecido como o Idade do Gelo Infinito, ele marcou uma era de gelo em Hydaelyn que criou uma ponte de gelo para os antepassados dos Miqo'te juntamente com um afluxo de estrangeiros para a fauna. * A Sexta Era Umbral da Água - Graves enchentes provocaram submersão e danos de muitas partes de Eorzea. A Sétima Era Umbral thumb|left|200px|Gaius e Nael discutindo sobre usar o Meteor. Os primeiros sinais da chegada da Sétima Era Umbral veio na forma de uma mudança repentina no comportamento e tamanho dos monstros e com Dalamud tornando-se consideravelmente mais brilhante no céu noturno. Um profeta chamado Urianger espalha sobre a chegada da Sétimo Era Umbral, tornando-se um homem procurado pelo Império Garlean. Mas, apesar da população inicialmente ignorar a profecia de Urianger, Dalamud se aproximava a cada dia e padrões climáticos estranhos ocorrem. As Grandes Companhias de Eorzea, ajudado pelos Garlond Ironworks e os Aventureiros, começaram a investigar a causa dos fenômenos estranhos e descobrem que o Império acumula grandes quantidades de ceruleum, a substância necessária para a sua tecnologia Magitek. Depois, capturando espiões de Garlean, as companhias obtiveram vários componentes Magitek, que foram enviados para as indústrias siderúrgicas. thumb|200px|As companhias formam uma aliança para atacar o Castrum Novum. Colocando todas as peças juntas, Cid nan Garlond chegou a uma conclusão sinistra: O Império está planejando lançar a antiga magia Meteor, em uma tentativa desesperada de purgar Eorzea de suas Primal, um projeto que ele mesmo fazia parte antes de fugir da Garlemald. Outra prova foi obtida devido a um soldado Gridaniano que observou Nael Van Darnus e Gaius Van Baelsar discutir o uso de tais medidas drásticas. Cid menciona que Dalamud é uma máquina colossal criado pelos Allagans e não é uma lua natural. Para ativá-lo e lançar o Meteor, pedras antigas conhecidas como Allagan runestones são nescessarios. Depois de um breve período de descanso, Garlean começou uma ataque contra as cidades-estado, usando um novo tipo de armamento Magitek conhecido como Magitek Vanguards, mas os ataques foram detidas com a ajuda das grandes companhias. Todos estes ataques aparentemente aleatórios do Império tinha um propósito simples: Distraia as cidades-estados e os aventureiros, enquanto uma base enorme estava sendo construída em Mor Dhona, onde os Garleans estam abrigando o transmissor-lunar a ferramenta necessária para controlar Dalamud. thumb|left|200px|O Rivenroad. A "Aliança Eorzeana" prontamente lançou um ataque em Castrum Novum, apoiado por vários aventureiros. Uma equipe de guerreiros sorrateiramente vão a sala do Transmissor e destroem o equipamento, mas Nael Van Darnus derrota o grupo logo após, alimentado da luz do Dalamud, e sae da sala, alegando que ele "não necessita mais de torres" e ainda é capaz de desencadear Meteor sobre Eorzea. Não muito tempo depois, as companhias rastrearam Nael indo para Allagan ruins em Camp Glory com um grupo de ataque, Nael esta em um pedaço de ilhas flutuantes onde ele acena meteoritos de Dalamud caindo sobre Eorzea. thumb|200px|A equipe escapa do Rivenroad. Sem quaisquer outras alternativas para alcançar o Legatus, as empresas pedem a Cid seu dirigível pessoal, o Enterprise, e envia um único grupo de aventureiros para as ilhas flutuantes para o confronto final contra o Legatus. Depois de uma batalha feroz, a equipe aparentemente derrota o Legatus, mas ele se levanta e é banhado pela luz do Dalamud, perdendo o que restava de sua mente e se tornando um ser de puro ódio, conhecido como Nael Deus Darnus. A batalha começa novamente, e a equipe finalmente derrota o Legatus, cujo corpo torna-se pura energia e desaparece, absorvida pela lua, deixando apenas sua gunhalberd. Depois de sua derrota, a flutuação de Rivenroad são desativados, ea ilha se desfaz. O grupo não tem meios para escapar, mas Cid Garlond aparece e os resgata. As Grandes companhias comemoram a vitória com uma reunião em Gridania, como Cid assegura a todos que Dalamud deixará de cair em Eorzea; no entanto, o personagem do jogador se pergunta se isso é verdade e aprende com Louisoix que Dalamud continua a sua descida. Ele dá uma última missão, pedindo ao jogador para convocar os Doze. Para isso, deve-se procurar todos os doze símbolos sobre Eorzea e rezar para despertar os deuses. Durante esta missão o jogador encontra todos os membros do Círculo do Saber. Eles mencionam que o ato de convocar e sustentar um único deus, muito menos que doze, coloca uma grande pressão sobre a terra. Thancred menciona a ironia de perturbar o equilíbrio aetheric para este fim após o jogador ter se esforçado para corrigi-lo, destruindo as primals. No meio da peregrinação, Gaius aparece e dá os parabéns pela vitória sobre Nael. Gaius afirma que os seguidores de Nael acreditam que ele ainda está vivo e tem fortificado no "coração de Eorzea", ao emitir um relatório falso para Garlemald declarando que o Meteor foi um sucesso, e que a 7° Legião agora planeja atacar a Aliança Eorzean. Antes de sair, ele pede ao jogador para fazer o seu melhor para evitar a queda de Dalamud, como o Lobo Preto quer alguma "conquista merecedora". thumb|left|200px|Bahamut emerge do [[Dalamud.]] Uma vez que a peregrinação está completa, Louisoix diz que não há mais nada a ser feito que não seja preparar as etapas finais da convocação. O Círculo do Saber vai reunir pessoas de toda Eorzea para rezar, enquanto a maior parte da Aliança Eorzean se envolve em uma batalha com a 7° Legião para expulsá-los de Mor Dhona. No entanto, quando Dalamud entrou na atmosfera de Eorzea, é revelado ser uma prisão do Primal Bahamut. Desde a Terceira Era Astra, apesar de ter sido convocado para combatê-los, Bahamut foi capturado pelo Império Allagan como uma fonte de energia que acabou levando a sua queda. No entanto, Bahamut permanece ligado ao mundo físico através de dragões mantidos vivos em cativeiros ao longo dos tempos e forçados a manter a convocação. thumb|200px|O começo da Sétima Era Umbral; Uma vez libertado de sua prisão, Bahamut dizima ambos os lados com os Garleans sendo forçados a fugir com a destruição da prisão, As cidades-estados são destruidas, Louisoix protege os Aventureiros do dragão enquanto ele eo restante do Círculo do Saber começam o ritual de selar o Bahamut de volta na sua prisão. No entanto, o dragão se liberta e Louisoix teletransporta os Aventureiros para o futuro em segurança. Embora parecesse o final, o verdadeiro final do evento é conhecida apenas por alguns. Com o inferno consumido Louisoix, suas orações para o renascimento de Eorzea o levou a ser infundido com o éter do ritual e transforma-o no o Primal Phoenix que fere o Bahamut enquanto restaura a vida para a terra arrasada. Pelos acontecimentos de A Realm Reborn, o aventureiro retorna a um Eorzea diferente e auxilia a criação da nova Sétima Era Astral. Eventos unicos thumb|left|200px|Um Game master controlando Urianger e usando magias não disponiveis para os jogadores ainda. Começando com o patch 1.17, cada patch foi adicionado um evento relacionado a Sétima Era Umbral. Muitas vezes, Game Masters controlanvam personagens do jogo, como Urianger, Nael Van Darnus ou jornalistas dos principais jornais de cada cidade-estados para discutir eventos atuais com os jogadores. Em cada patch, o tamanho do Dalamud aumentava, e invasões Garlean aleatórias ocorriam em vários campos de batalha e nessas ocasiões eram realizadas histórias únicas. Uma Wandering Minstrel apareceu em La Noscea algum tempo após o anúncio da Versão 2.0, dando aos jogadores uma Goobbue Horn. Como Urianger, fez a menção da profecia, e mais tarde foi preso. No patch 1.23a ele foi substituído por um Yellowjacket . Durante o patch 1.20, os jogadores poderiam encontrar Alfgar vagando perto da aliança em Gridania; ele dirigiu-os para o desembarque de airships, onde uma mulher reivindicava seu filho que foi sequestrado por um grupo de cultistas chamado Lambs of Dalamud, que planejavam sacrificá-lo. Após a sua fuga através de um portão aetherial levando-o aos aquedutos Sil'dih ou Mistbeard Cove, onde o jogador pode interromper seu ritual, ganhando uma conquista e algumas poções como recompensa. Estas áreas ainda estão selados por causa desse evento. No patch 1.21, Dalamud cresceu ainda mais e poderia, ser visto a qualquer hora do dia, nos Aetheryte e tudo nos arredores de Eorzea foi aleatoriamente modificado para a tonalidade vermelho. Outra mudança foi a remoção do tema de Thanalan em 29 de abril de 2011, e chuvas ocorrendo em toda Eorzea, começando ao mesmo tempo em todo o mundo e que persiste mesmo em cidades (normalmente não são afetadas exceto em eventos sazonais climáticos). Às vezes, a chuva não parava durante vários dias da vida real, principalmente no The Black Shroud. Os jogadores também notaram que alguns lagos d'água desapareceram entre os patchs, enquanto que outros lagos pequenos surgiram em áreas previamente secas; Este efeito tem sido mais perceptível em torno de Nophica Wells, em Thanalan. thumb|200px|Nael Van Darnus atacando o aventureiro em um pesadelo. Após o patch 1.22, ao entrar na sala da estalagem privada depois de escolher para dormir na cama, uma cena aleatória de pesadelo poderia acontecer onde o personagem do jogador encontra muitos soldados imperiais, monstros e NPCs mortos em Mor Dhona. Quando o personagem se ajoelha para inspecionar os corpos, Nael van Darnus aparece e o acerta com um golpe fatal, terminando o pesadelo. Após o patch 1.23, aeronaves Garlean puderam ser vistos aleatoriamente em várias áreas do mundo, similarmente as aeronaves de transporte que normalmente são vistos no céu. No patch 1.23a, Atomos, representado como um Cavernous Maw com o mesmo design que em Final Fantasy XI, apareceu no céu em certos locais em Mor Dhona, Coerthas e Thanalan, e ocasionalmente geraram monstros poderosos (aproximadamente nível 60 ou superior, a julgar pela sua força). Este evento aparentemente aleatório fez os jogadores pensarem duas vezes antes de ir para algum acampamento. Um jogador só precisava derrotar um monstro desse na missão "Monster of Maw Most Massive". Foi declarado nos boletins informativos da Lodestone que Atomos pode ser o "Black Dooms" mencionado na profecia. Ele absorve a energia dos cristais de Aetheryte para atrair-se ao plano material, deixando os cristais na cor-de-laranja e não mais custando anima para o teletransporte. Este conceito faz Atomos semelhante aos Primals, mas não tem uma tribo-fera de adoração. Nas Aetherytes laranja, sua nova presença física se torna vulnerável a ataques. Matá-lo rendeu recompensas para qualquer um que estivesse atento o suficiente para checar o Voidstone que aparecia em seu rastro. Isso pode resultar em distorções temporárias de espaço/tempo para o jogador, como mudanças de velocidade de movimento ou uma ligeira mudança em seu posicionamento. Cada vez que ele aparecia, Atomos mudava os cenários e os antigos Aetherytes ficaram laranja. Novos efeitos climáticos foram adicionados: uma aurora acompanhada de estrelas cadentes, um espetacular subproduto da proximidade de Dalamud. Estes efeitos foram vistos pela primeira vez nas batalhas de Rivenroad por "To Kill a Raven" em 1.23, mas depois se espalharam por todas as áreas jogáveis. As aeronaves que surgiram primeiro sobre Mor Dhona e Coerthas também se espalharam por todas as áreas jogáveis. Foi revelado que eram apenas a VIIª legião; mesmo esses grandes números sendo apenas uma fração das forças do Império. Em setembro, a 7° Legião lançou ataques aleatórios sobre as áreas de Dragonhead, Broken Water, Crimson Bark, e Iron Lake. Estes são os domínios das Primal: Garuda, Ifrit, Good King Moggle Mog XII, eo então inédito Titan. As invasões incluiram aparições de imperiais de nível 50 e um chefe constituídos por uma Magitek Vanguard H-1, um Imperial Centurion, e uma equipe de Soldados de elite. A música da área muda para um dos temas do Império. No 1.23b, todos os efeitos climáticos foram removidos para céus nublados que rodam em torno do Dalamud entrando a atmosfera. Até mesmo a hora do dia tornou-se quase imperceptível. Algum tempo depois no 1.23b Elementais apareceram em torno do Nível 78 em Cedro, La Noscea, matando viajantes. Cactuars não-agressivo de alto nível (Sabotenders) se juntaram ao redor de certos Aetherytes, incluindo os mais recentes pontos de aparições do Atomos, mas o significado exato por trás disso é desconhecido. thumb|left|200px|Puddings atacando Ul'dah. Após a manutenção Final Save (nenhum progresso foi salvo para Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn) em 31 de outubro de 2012, uma série de mudanças ocorreram. Atomos acabou com mais cristais Aetheryte, e aqueles que ele costumava aparecer tiveram monstros Deepvoid permanentes, incluindo uma variante do Batraal. Um efeito relâmpago foi adicionado ao clima de Dalamud, e uma variação distorcida de "Answers" substituiu todas as musicas. Imperials se espalharam para as regiões de Halatali e Crooked Fork, possivelmente tendo descoberto os doze símbolos nessas áreas. Os Cactuars que enxameavam Thanalan se foram, substituídos por rebanhos de Buffalo e quimeras. Em Mor Dhona, quase todos os monstro desapareceram, fugindo do impacto do meteor. Em todo o mundo monstros de alto nível apareciam aleatoriamente, mesmo dentro das cidades. Esses monstros incluído drakes, morbols, chimeras, buffalo, puddings, Atomos e clones de Nael Van Darnus; algumas dessas criaturas eram incrivelmente poderosas, precisando da ajuda de dezenas de jogadores para serem derrotados. Durante essas invasões finais, os jogadores poderiam orar aos Doze para receberem ajuda em batalha, com a remoção da fraqueza e a redução de cooldowns de habilidade enquanto rezava um inimigo resultava em morte instantânea devido à ira dos Doze. Os jogadores também poderia encontrar aleatoriamente Armas Reliquias em seu quarto (que é claro, não foram salvas para o A Realm Reborn). Cada missão relacionada à era Umbral tornou-se indisponível no Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, devido ao salto de cinco anos no tempo. Além disso, todas as cenas relacionadas a sétima era umbral foram removidos. Os Doze Simbolos Depois do patch 1.23, símbolos relacionados a um dos doze deuses de Eorzea apareceram em várias regiões do mundo. Estes símbolos foram utilizados na missão "Living in a Prayer". Durante esta missão um personagem orou para as pedras e recuperou uma anima para cada um. Essa missão foi uma das razões por trás dos monstros serem redistribuídos nestas áreas. Cada personagem deve selecionar um membro dos Doze, como seu guardião. Quando esse personagem achar a pedra de seu Guardião durante o "Living in a Praye''r", ele receberá dois extra anima e um anel de nível 1 relacionado ao seu guardião. *Thaliak - Localizado no Aetheryte abaixo de Mor Dhona, entrada sul de Castrum Novum, (6, 15). *Menphina - Localizado em uma formação de pedra em Coerthas, (43, 7). *Azeyma - Localizado em uma formação de pedra perto do Sandgate, Thanalan, (50, 29). *Llymlaen - Localizado no monumento de pássaro no Upper Decks de Limsa Lominsa, (4, 7). *Althyk - Localizado em uma formação de pedra perto do Lynxpelt Patch, The Black Shroud (45,22). *Nophica - Localizado no telhado da guilda Conjurer, Gridania. *Nald'thal - Localizado em um pilar dentro da guilda Thaumaturge, Ul'dah. *Halone - Localizado em uma formação de pedra perto de Twinpools, Coerthas (11, 20). *Nymeia - Localizado em uma formação de pedra perto do Moraby Bay, La Noscea (29, 36). *Rhalgr - Localizado em uma formação de pedra dentro do Little Ala Mhigo, ao sul do Camp Drybone, Thanalan. *Oschon - Localizado em uma montanha perto do Camp Iron Lake, La Noscea (20,3). *Byregot - Localizado em um lago perto do Camp Crimson Bark, The Black Shroud (7,29). Conquistas e itens perdidos permanentementes Devido à natureza exclusiva de muitos dos eventos da Sétima Era Umbral, qualquer um que não conseguiu reativar sua conta antes da suspensão da criação de conta/recuperação (29 de setembro até o lançamento do '' Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn) perdeu quaisquer itens ou realizações ligadas a Sétima Era Umbral. Certos eventos e batalhas que ocorreram entre as principais atualizações geralmente recompensando os jogadores com poções raras, como Elixirs, e cristais de-aspected. Depois de 31 de outubro de 2012, nenhum progresso do jogador foi salvo e transferido para o novo jogo. Naoki Yoshida também afirmou que todos os personagens ativos antes do A realm reborn terão algo que irá "distinguir visualmente" daqueles que não eram (uma tatuagem na parte superior das costas do jogador). Todas as cutscenes do 1.0, tanto a primeira missão principal e, a linha da Sétima Era Umbral, foram removidos completamente do jogo, os jogadores não podem nem mesmo usar o jornal "Unending Journey" em sua sala de pousada para rever as cutscenes. A razão dada foi que, porque todo o mecanismo gráfico foi alterado, tentar recriar essas cenas no novo jogo, quando elas não estavam ligados a nenhuma missão não seria rentável. No entanto, a nova edição de colecionador contém um resumo em DVD da Sétimo Era Umbral incluindo cenas completas de todas as cutscenes relevantes (utilizando o CG Midlander como um stand-in para o personagem do jogador) e as cenas de abertura vai fornecer informações relevantes para os novos jogadores. Os itens permanentemente perdidos incluem: * Todos os itens de eventos da Sétima Era Umbral (Cristais De-aspected, Cristais Over-Aspected e Over-Aspected Clusters). * Todos os prêmios de conquistas foram removidos, por exemplo o Dalamud Horn. * Os brincos White Ravens. * Goobbue Horn * Marcas de Guilda Conquistas Devido às mudanças nas questlines e do mapa do mundo, várias conquistas não podem ser mais obtidas, mas ainda contam pontos de conquista para aqueles que as obterão antes de serem removidas: * Battle - Todas as realizações Big Game Hunter, todas as conquistas de batalha primordial, "Bane of the Tribes" e "Notorious Monster Hunting". * Quests - todos guildleve e realizações mando relacionados, "uma vez na vida" conquista. * Gathering - Todas as realizações de caça submarina. * Eventos sazonais - todas as realizações de eventos sazonais anteriores. * Masmorras - todas as conquistas dessa categoria. * Exploração - todas as conquistas dessa categoria. Patch 1.17 * Seventh Moon Rising - Obtidos por falar com Alfgar sempre que ele aparececia para avisar sobre a profecia. Patch 1.18 *A Taste of Victory - afastando garleans em Camp Horizon, Bloodshore ou Tranquil. * Rhapsody in White - Obtidos por negociaçãode cristais de-aspected com Ronan Kognan em Gridania. * The Empire Strikes First - Obtido por falar com Alfgar, Roysia ou uma milícia Outrider sempre que há um ataque Garlean. Patch 1.19 *Victory in the North - afastar garleans no Camp Glory e derrotar o chefe no final. *Victory Beneath the Canopy - Encontrando os garleans no Camp Emerald Moss. *Colaborado com Mythril Eye/Harbor Herald/Raven - Obtido por falar com os repórteres de jornais que aparecem aleatoriamente em cada cidade-estado e negociando carnes pelos prismas magicked, em seguida, usando um sobre si mesmo; Prismas magicked também podem ser obtidas através do comércio por roleplaying com um repórter controlado por um Game Masrwe, ou compradas de outros jogadores. Patch 1.20 *Escampando de Mistbeard Cove/Sil'dih Aqueducts - Obtidos por usando os portões Aetherial que conduzem aos lambs of Dalamud e derrotá-los. Patch 1.21 *The Gathering Storm: Limsa Lominsa/Ul'dah/Gridania - Afastar os ataques Garlean nas periferias das cidades-estados e derrotar o chefe no final. *Fragments of the Truth - Adquirir uma faded page nas invasões garlean e entregá-la para Urianger. Patch 1.22 *Had A Nightmare! - Obtidos por assistindo a cena de pesadelo. A cena reproduz aleatoriamente quando o jogador faz loggin no seu quarto de hotel privado. Música Após a manutenção Final Save, uma versão fortemente distorcida de "Answers" substituiu os temas regulares das áreas de Eorzea. A musica foi mixada de "Answers" e o vocal distorcido, adicionando efeitos de eco e o som de um meteoro. Galeria FFXIV Random Garlean Invasion.jpg|Evento da invasão Garlean em La Noscea. FFXIV Lunatic Follower.jpg|Dalamud. FFXIV Garlean Airships.jpg|Airships de Garlean voando sobre Mor Dhona. FFXIV Lunar Transmitter.jpg|O Lunar Transmitter dentro do Castrum Novum. FFXIV CG Dalamud.png|Dalamud em Fim de uma Era. FFXIV Meteorshower.png|Nael Van Darnus chamando as rochas de Dalamud. FFXIV Boreallis.jpg|Uma aurora em Coerthas. FFXIV Atomos Mor Dhona.jpg|Atomos voando sobre um Aetheryte em Mor Dhona. FFXIV Mor Dhona Dalamud.jpg|Dalamud sobre Mor Dhona depois do patch 1.23b. FFXIV SUE Lodestone.jpg|Banner da Lodestone para coencidir com o final da Sétima Era Umbral. FFXIV Impact Countdown.png|Contagem regressiva para o impacto do meteoro (11 de Novembro). FFXIV Multiple Naels.jpg|Clones de Nael Van Darnus em Ul'dah. FFXIV Confound It.jpg|Mensagem do sistema antes dos servidores cairem. Curiosidades *Durante os últimos dias da Sétima Era Umbral, muitos jogadores acreditavam que poderiam matar instantaneamente alguns dos inimigos que atacaram as cidades-estados de outra forma ou receber buffs extremamente poderosas usando /pray (orar). No entanto, estes efeitos foram acontecendo graças aos Game Masters verem os jogadores rezar e "responder" as orações. Apenas dois dias após esses rumores, o jogo foi alterado para incluir efeitos especiais ao emote /pray, como a redução de cooldowns e a remoção de fraqueza, embora se os jogadores oravam pelos inimigos, eles incorreria "a ira dos Doze" e seria morto instantaneamente. *Devido à fraca infra-estrutura do jogo original, a fim de convergir Mor Dhona para a batalha final causou graves problemas de conectividade. Os alguns jogadores tiveram a sorte de permanecer conectados neste local por mais de 10 minutos. Mas acabavam mortos para o exército de Nível 55-100 de Imperials acompanhado por Magiteks e Juggernauts. Teoriza-se que os ataques de Quimeras sobre Ul'dah durante este tempo era uma tentativa de dividir a pressão sobre o servidor. *O fato de que a Sétima Era Umbral não ter nenhum elemento associado a ele é provavelmente relacionado com Bahamut ser não-elemental. *Minutos antes do momento de queda dos servidores, uma mensagem chegou a todos os jogadores declarando "Confundi-los! Nós perdemos contato com o principal anfitrião!" ** Flashbacks de A Realm Reborn Beta indica que esta mensagem foi afirmado por um dos líderes das Grandes Empresas, enquanto eles estavam observando a batalha. Links externos *fóruns oficiais com as doze pedras en:Seventh Umbral Era Categoria:Eventos em Final Fantasy XIV